


Circus Mishaps

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kid Gai, Kid Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Gai convinces Kakashi to spend their day off at the circus, but things don't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 30





	Circus Mishaps

“We have an entire day to relax and do whatever we want, and you want to spend it... “ He read the pamphlet that Gai had shoved into his hands just moments ago while screaming about how they ‘had’ to go together. “Seeing a circus?”

“It’s rare for a circus to be in Konoha,” Gai was bursting with excitement as he spoke. “It could be a once in a lifetime opportunity for us to see it.”

Somehow, that didn’t do anything to convince Kakashi that this was how he should be spending his day. 

“Don’t you have better things to do?” He asked bordely, holding the pamphlet back out to Gai. “Like training? Or hanging out with friends?”

The smile drops off of Gai’s face. “I would be hanging out with my friends,” he insisted. “I’d be going to the circus with you. You’re my friend, Kakashi.”

Ok, maybe he had said the wrong thing. 

“I just mean…” waving his hand, he groaned when no other explanation came to mind. “It’s a day off, Gai. Those are pretty rare and I’d like to spend it doing something I like.”

“Oh,” indifference turned into sadness, and suddenly Kakashi felt terrible for speaking his mind. A rare occurrence, but one that seemed to happen a lot when it came to Gai. “If that is how you feel, I guess I could ask Genma.”

The way he says that sounds like it’s not a preferable choice. Not that Gai wouldn’t like to hang out with his teammate. He actually loved spending time with Genma, or at least that’s what it seemed like whenever he talked about the things they would do together on their days off. 

“Fine,” Hopefully his next day off wouldn’t be interrupted by a circus. “But you’re buying the snacks.”

Judging by the fist pump that Gai did, he could only assume that he was agreeing to his demands. 

At least he could get a treat out of the deal.

* * *

  
  


Circus. Why had Gai insisted on dragging him to the circus again? 

Oh, right. Something about it being ‘fun’.

Fun really wasn’t the word that came to mind right now. In fact, it was probably the furthest thing from what he was experiencing, standing there surrounded by angry circus workers.

“You couldn’t just ignore the jab?” He glared over at Gai, sighing when his friend simply shrugged his shoulders. Somehow, this was perfectly like Gai, and for some reason Kakashi wouldn’t have it any other way.

He still wasn’t sure exactly why that was the case. His friendship with Gai was confusing, and it never got any more logical or less confusing as they days went by. 

“He shouldn’t have said it.” Gai was the definition of prideful and he wasn’t at all wrong about the fact that the stall worker should have kept his mouth shut when Gai happened to miss his first shot at the shuriken throw.

Maybe then he’d still have an intact stall.

Still…

“Someone telling you your aim is bad doesn’t usually translate to ‘throw a shuriken so hard you splinter the supporting beam of the stall and send the whole thing crashing down on the dumbass.’” That really sounded like something Kakashi was more likely to do, but for once it was not the case.

Maybe because Kakashi had decided to let Gai have the first toss when he requested a competition to see who could win the biggest stuffy at one of the circus games. Ya, this was partially his bad.

“You two are going to pay for the stall, right,” Every single one of the workers looked pissed as they closed in on the pair of 8 year olds. “Or do we have to bring your parents into this?”

Ok, now that was funny.

“Are you going to dig my dad out of his grave?” Gai looked at him in horror, which was probably an appropriate response to what he had just said, but it didn’t make his words any less true. “Or are you going to try to beat up a pair of kids?”

Clearly, they were going to go with the second option judging by the way a few of them cracked their knuckles. Probably the best choice given that digging up a person’s grave was frowned upon, but still pretty dumb on their part.

“Kakashi…”

When he looks over at his friend, Kakashi sees a hint of worry. They’d probably get into trouble if they beat up the entire circus act, even if they were the ones being threatened. They were shinobi. They were supposed to protect people in the village.

The only people they could get away with beating up in a case like this, were other shinobi.

“They can’t beat us up if they can’t catch us,” He offered as a substitute, smiling when Gai’s eyes lit up. “Race you to Hokage rock?”

“You’re on, Rival!” Neither of them waisted any time jumping towards the top of the nearest stall, only stopping to look back as all of their would be attackers tumbled into a giant pile where they had just been a second ago.

Ok, maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.

He did always get a kick out of embarrassing people, and they certainly looked embarrassed scrambling to their feet and searching the area for the duo.

Glancing over at Gai, he snickered when he saw his friend sticking his tongue out at the mob. “Try to keep up,” he taunted, turning towards Hokage rock and jumping towards the next stall. “I wouldn’t want my win to be too easy!”

“You wish you could win,” Gai followed after him. “When i win you’ll have to buy me Dango.”

A visit to the circus, the destruction of circus property, an attempted beat down on a pair of shinobi, a race, and some dango to end the morning with? For some reason that didn’t sound like a terrible way to spend his day off.

Maybe he’d let Gai convince him to go on outings more often. 


End file.
